


Shop

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: AkuRoku 30 Day OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (They have hearts), 30 Day OTP Challenge, AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Human, Arrest, Clothes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, Grocery, M/M, Possessive Axel, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shopping, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Axel, for the love of-"</p><p>"Your face is <i>so </i>red."</p><p>"There's... so much stuff!" Roxas stammered.</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>"You don't seem the slightest bit surprised!"</p><p>Axel reached up, hooking a pair of handcuffs between his fingers.</p><p><b>Prompt: Shopping.<br/></b>5 + 1 combination of domesticity <i>and </i>sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shop

**1.**

Roxas stared up at the particular blend of coffee that he and Axel drank, contemplating it with narrowed eyes. It wasn't that it was too expensive or that he'd gone off the blend or anything like that, but...

"Short arms coming in handy there, Roxas?" Axel asked, clapping his hand on his shoulder before letting go and reaching up to easily pick the canister off of the top shelf.

Roxas huffed. "It's not my fault!"

Axel grinned. "I didn't say it was. It's _extremely_ adorable, though. The look of concentration on your face was priceless."

Roxas grumbled but followed the redhead out of the aisle, sulking the entire time.

**2.**

Roxas shrank in on himself, shoulders slumping. The room was dingy and uncomfortable.

Axel lounged against the wall, arms crossed. "This is fun, huh?"

"We're in _custody_ ," Roxas stressed, glaring towards him. "The police are on their way! I told you that we shouldn't have done that!"

"Oh, please," Axel said dismissively. "It's just, like, a misdemeanor or something. I told _you_ that it was going to awesome. And I totally beat you!"

Roxas huffed, although he couldn't help but smile a bit. "Nuh uh. I was winning!"

Okay, maybe racing down the aisles in the shopping carts hadn't been the _best_ idea... but Axel was right: it had been awesome.

**3.**

"Roxas?" Axel popped up around a rack of clothing. "Find anything?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nah. Should go out of town for clothes shopping."

Axel rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you're right. Oh well. No loss," he said. He grabbed a baseball cap off the display and shoved it onto Roxas's head, smashing his wavy spikes under the hat. "There you go!" he said, turning it around so the bill was at the back.

Roxas scowled, which inevitably turned into a smile when he saw Axel's face smiling down at him. "I don't need a hat."

"But you look good in one," Axel said. "How about some gold chains and-"

"No! What are you trying to do?!" Roxas said, pulling the hat off and whipping it back at Axel. "I like my wardrobe as is, thank you very much!"

Axel caught the hat and stuck his tongue out, laughing.

**4.**

Axel rushed down the aisle, dodging around people milling in the aisles. He wasn't well-versed in things like dating anymore, but he knew for a fact that people generally bought their lovers things on Valentine's Day.

And Roxas was due home in about twenty minutes and Axel was a failure, failure, _failure_ at things like this.

Flowers. Did Roxas like flowers? Probably not. That was kind of a women thing. Not that guys couldn't like flowers, but... no, probably not the best thing. Anyway, Roxas had a sensitive nose ever since some singing flowers in a different world. No no no. Flowers wouldn't work.

So... Axel's eyes landed on a display of chocolates. That would work... Roxas loved chocolate. Roxas loved about anything that was sweet. But chocolates weren't enough... were they?

Axel bit his lip, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Seven minutes, advice from three different non-homophobic women, a box of chocolates, and a cuddly, floppy plush dog later, Axel was hurrying out of the store with a smile on his face.

**5.**

Axel sighed.

Roxas sighed afterwards.

"This is tedious. Why is there only one checkout open?"

Roxas shrugged. "I don't know." Truth was, he was irritated, too. He was tired and wanted to get home. It had been a long day.

"I hate shopping." It had been a long day for the redhead, too.

"It's certainly not great today," Roxas agreed.

"It's going to take _forever_. Ugh." Axel turned towards him and snuck his arm around Roxas's waist.

Roxas squeaked as he was jerked closer, squirming slightly as five different pairs of eyes landed on them. "Axel..."

"Don't push me away, it's been a horrible day," Axel complained, tightening his grip.

"People are staring," Roxas mumbled.

"Let them," Axel retorted. "I love you. Let them know."

Roxas smiled faintly, embarrassed out of his mind, but he leaned against Axel's side slightly. "... Okay."

**\+ 1.**

"Axel, for the love of-"

"Your face is _so_ red."

"There's... so much stuff!" Roxas stammered.

"Mhmm."

"You don't seem the slightest bit surprised!"

Axel reached up, hooking a pair of handcuffs between his fingers. "You said softcore, right?" he asked, dangling the fuzzy cuffs in front of Roxas's nose. "A little BDSM?"

Roxas shivered. "Can't you... say that a little quieter?" he muttered, pushing Axel's hand down.

"We're in a sex shop, Rox. This is what people come in for," Axel curled his fingers around the handcuffs. "It's one place where we _don't_ have to lower our voice." He trotted down the aisle, looking as if he owned the place.

Roxas wondered how he could be so at ease.

"Oh! Here." Axel pulled a silk black blindfold from a shelf. "Roxas?"

Roxas shuffled up next to him. "What...?"

"How are you with blindfolds?"

"I... I don't know," Roxas mumbled.

"Hmm." Axel stooped down and slipped the blindfold gently over Roxas's eyes. "Let me know?"

From the moment that the cool silk touched his skin, Roxas felt his heart jump to his throat and then fall somewhere into his stomach. Pulse pounding wildly in his neck as Axel tied the blindfold, loosely but yet snug enough so it wouldn't fall down over his nose, Roxas had to remind himself to breathe. Breathe, and feel, and trust, because he couldn't see himself.

He could smell Axel. He could feel his warmth and his fingertips brushing against the blindfold gently. He could hear his own pulse and his own breathing, and Axel breathing quietly nearby.

"Don't panic. I'm right here." Axel's hand gripped Roxas's, warm, soft, inviting.

It was like his own senses had been exemplified with the blindfold. Tenfold.

"... _Yes_ ," Roxas gasped, gripping Axel's wrist tightly.

Axel grinned - Roxas didn't need to see to know that one - and suddenly light and vision flooded his senses again as the blindfold was jerked away, leaving him feel somewhat naked with the loss of its presence.

"Good!" Axel said cheerfully. "Come on. Let's find some other things!"

Roxas bit his lip but, after casting a quick glance around, hurried almost frantically after Axel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My mind jumped to both Roxas being too short to reach stuff on the top shelf and them shopping for sex stuff. So, I ended up writing a 5 + 1. Oh well; you can never have too much domesticity or adorably cute awkward sexy times.
> 
> I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ or any related affiliates. They belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
